A trip to Africa
by Porcupain
Summary: Humphrey is taken without Kate but not to Idaho but to Africa and is given to a sangoma Traditional african shaman as a freind. Humphrey is trained by some of the savannahs animals at his new owners request. How will Humphrey adapt to his new life, will he ever get home and how will Kate feel.
1. Chapter 1

A new home

Humphreys POV:

I was just sitting by the pond replaying Kate's words in my head when I heard someone coming down the mountain. I turned to see it was Kate right now I didn't feel like talking to her so I just walked away from her. As I was walking away I felt something sting my butt and I began to feel dizzy and everything began to change colour while I began to say ridiculous things before everything went black.

Kate's POV:

I just had to get away from my howling partner so I told him I needed to get a drink. Once I got down from howling rock I sensed someone nearby. I looked around and saw Humphrey walking away from me. It was then I realised that I may have hurt him more than I thought so I decided I better go and apologise to him until a dart hit him and he began wobbling then collapse on the ground. Then three men walked around him picked him up and took him. As soon as I saw they were gone I ran to tell my dad.

When I got to the main den I quickly ran in to find both my parents talking but as soon as I entered they stopped and looked at me before my dad asked. "Kate is everything alright?" then mom said in a completely calm voice. "If Garth did anything to hurt you just tell me and I will rip his arm off and beat him to death with it." I stared at her for a few seconds before saying. "No it's Humphrey he's been taken by humans." They both gasped before dad said. "Don't worry Kate I know Humphrey and he will find a way back here no matter what it takes." Kate looked down at the ground then said. "I don't think Humphrey would want to come back after what I did." They both gave me curious looks and asked me. "What do you mean." I began to tell them how I just let Garth call Humphrey coyote and how I called him coyote. When I was done they both gave me disappointed looks. I decided I was going to sleep and hope that this was all just a bad dream so I would wake up to find Humphrey's smiling face talking to some of the other wolves.

Humphreys POV:

I woke up to find myself in a strange metal cage on a plane at least I think that's what they call these strange things. I looked down and saw a bowl of food and water I decided to just eat, drink and wait until I was let out. After I was done eating I decided I might as well just sleep until I get brought more food. In my dream I was back in Jasper holding onto the ledge of a cliff for dear life while a stampede was happening in the valley underneath me. I looked up to see Kate looking down at me. Seeing this I said. "Kate please help." She simply raised her paw and slapped me causing me to fall into the stampede while she laughed. I quickly wake and saw that I was still in the cage and realised it was all just a bad dream so I decided to just go back to sleep.

Back in Jasper

Kate's POV:

Both the packs had gathered at the river that divides the territories to discuss why I left Garth on the top of moonlight howl rock completely alone. "Why did you leave Garth?" I answered by saying. "Because our omega leader has been taken by humans and I had to tell my parents." He frowned at me then asked. "Well after you did that why didn't you come back?" I replied by saying. "Because I wanted to go to sleep and wake up to find Humphrey being taken away a dream." Toni gave me a confused look then asked. "Why would you care about a stupid omega and judging by the description Garth gave me he's nothing but a coyote." I growled then said. "He is not a coyote he's my friend." They both frowned at me when Lilly came in and said. "Well since it seems Kate is in a bad mood and it looks like she could be in this mood for a while I can show Garth around until she calms down or until Humphrey gets back." Garth smiled at this then said. "Sure sounds good to me." He then hopped over the river and followed Lilly while I just returned to my den and hoped that Humphrey will be alright and he will come home soon.

Three days later

Humphrey's POV:

It's been three days since I was taken from Jasper and I just kept having the same thoughts going through my mind. How were things back in Jasper, where are they taking me and what are they going to do with me? These thoughts kept buzzing in my head so I just lied down and dosed off into slumber. I slept until the plain began to bounce making me bounce with it waking me right up. Then I saw a door open and two black men walked in and began to unload the parcels that I was being stored with me until they picked up the cage that I was in then loaded me onto the back of a truck. I figured it was going to be a long trip so I decided to just sleep some more considering that's all I've had to do in this stupid cage.

When I woke up I found myself not in the cage but in some strange place with strange looking masks on the walls along with strange pots containing plants, liquids or powders. I kept looking around until I heard someone say. "Well it is good to see you are finally awake." I turned my head to the entrance of this place to see a black man in a yellow robe holding a strange stick with fruit on it. I looked at him curiously before asking. "Who are you?" I then realized how stupid I sounded talking to a human who can't understand me but he surprised me by saying. "My name is Kontomblé." I was confused and said. "Hold on you can understand me?" He smiled at me then replied by saying. "Yes I can understand every word you say." I was immensely confused and asked. "How?" He replied by saying. "It is an ability I have had since I was a child and that is how I became the tribes sangoma**(another name for an African shaman)**by the way may I ask what your name is?" I replied by saying. "My name is Humphrey and what in the world is a sangoma." He gave me a gentle smile then said. "A songoma is an African shaman and before you ask a shaman is a healer." I replied by saying. "Okay now could you tell me where I am." He answered. "You are in the village of Tinaka in one of the savannahs of Africa." To say I was shocked was an understatement and all I could say was. "Africa why?" He gave me a warm smile before replying. "You are here because there is greatness buried deep inside of you and with mine and some of the animals help we can bring it out." Right now I was so confused that all I could say was. "How?" he replied by saying. "Through lots of hard work and training." I then asked. "Now how did the park rangers know they were supposed to grab me?" Kontomblé replied by saying. "The gods work in strange ways." Then I asked him one last question. "When do we start?" He replied by saying. "In half an hour so just wait here while I gather your teachers." I smiled at him then just began wondering what's happening back in Jasper.

Back in Jasper

Kate's POV

I was getting ready for my wedding with Lilly. She was brushing my tail fur when I asked. "Lilly do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she stopped brushing me then asked. "What do you mean?" I responded by saying. "I'm getting married to the guy who is partly responsible that Humphrey might not come back." it was then I heard someone say. "It's not just his fault." We turned our heads to see Salty, Shaky and Mooch walking towards us with angry looks on their faces which was no surprise considering they've been glaring at me every time they see me since Humphrey was taken. Salty then continued by saying. "It's mostly your fault." I looked at them curiously then asked. "How is it mostly my fault?" they all glared daggers at me before Salty said. "Humphrey loved you since the day he met you and you practically destroyed his heart so we hope you're happy." Then they turned and left us. After that I couldn't believe what they had told me and at that very moment I realised I had made the biggest mistakes of my life.

At the wedding I told Toni, Garth and my parents that I couldn't marry Garth and why I couldn't. Surprisingly he was actually happy about it. When we asked him why he explained that he had fallen in love with Lilly and surprisingly she told us that she had fallen for Garth so they married to unite the packs. The wedding was held immediately to unite the packs. After the wedding my dad had set up ten groups of two to find Humphrey and bring him because I realised I was in love with him. I wanted to join the search but my dad wouldn't let me because he feared that seeing me would just cause Humphrey more pain so I just went in my den and began to cry because I could be responsible for the death of the wolf I love.

Back to Africa

Humphreys POV:

I was checking out the masks while I waited for Kontomblé to return. I have to admit it was creepy because it was like they were all just watching me. When Kontomblé returned he said. "Come with me Humphrey." I followed him outside and what I saw made my jaw fall open because right in front of me was a small village with strange houses made out of mud and straw with black people working together in complete harmony. I was brought back to reality when Kontomblé called me. I continued to follow him into long yellow grass. We walked for about a ten minutes before we arrived at a clearing where a strange animal was sitting obviously waiting for us. Once we were right in

front of it Kontomblé pointed at the big muscled cat then said. "He will be your first teacher." The animal walked up to me then said. "Hello Humphrey my name is Leonard and I will be helping you increase your muscle size and by the looks of things we have a lot of work to do." Then he turned and walked away while I followed him. I ran until I was right next to him. It was then I asked. "What kind of animal are he replied by saying. "I am a lion one of the most powerful creatures in Africa." I chuckled then said. "You remind me of Garth." He looked at me then asked. "Who's Garth?" I replied by telling him what happened at the moonlight howl and how Kate broke my heart. He frowned then said. "I am sorry to hear that Humphrey." It was then we arrived in another clearing and he said. "Let's get to work."

AN: Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as inspiration hits me.


	2. Chapter 2

Training and leaving

Humphreys POV:

Leonard walked over to an old log then picked it up on his back then walked back to me and told me to lie down. After I did so he put the log on my back causing me to fall under its great weight before he said. "Okay Humphrey now I want you to lift yourself up one hundred times with the log on your back." I looked up at him then asked. "Are you crazy?" He chuckled at this then said. "No and if you do this once a day you will be just as strong as me and this is only the first part of the training I have for you." When he said this I gulped then began to do as he said. After an hour of this intensive torture I was finally finished. Once I was done I collapsed from exhaustion but my rest only lasted for five seconds before Leonard said. "Come on Humphrey there is just one more exercise you need to do before your done with my training for the day." Hearing this I got up tiredly then walked to where he was and where he was. He was standing next to a tree. Once I was in front of him he said. "Grab onto that tree branch with your two front paws and pull your head above the branch then let it back down and repeat this two hundred times." At first I thought he was crazy but I just went with it. After falling down a few times I got it. Once I was done my arms felt like jelly. He then said. "Come with me." I walked behind him although it was rather difficult when my legs felt like jelly.

We walked for five minutes before we arrived in front of another cat but this one was smaller, less muscled and covered in spots. Leonard then left as the cat walked up to me and said. "Hello Humphrey my name is Duma, I am a cheetah and I will be helping you with your speed and leaping. I replied by saying. "It's nice to meet you and please tell me your training won't be as bad as Leonards training was." He chuckled at me then said. "Don't worry Humphrey it won't be as bad now come with me." As we walked I began to think about what's going on back in Jasper. When we stopped walking when we arrived at a large rock with a rope tied around it. I looked at him confused then asked. "How is this supposed to help me increase my speed." He looked at me then tied the rope around me. Once he was done he pointed to a tree and said. "You will have to drag this rock up to that tree over there and then drag it back here ten times." I looked at him like he was crazy then asked. "Are you completely insane there is no way I can do that." He looked at me then said. "The sooner you get this done the sooner you can rest." Then I asked. "Well how will this increase my speed." He then said. "By pulling this rock as fast you will be able to run faster without it." I just shrugged at this then started dragging the rock. After one lap I felt like I was going to fall apart. After the second one I felt like I was going to die of exhaustion and after the third one my mind was focused completely on the number of laps I had done. Finally I was completely done pulling the rock I collapsed from exhaustion and asked. "Please tell me the next exercise involves water." He smiled down at me then said. "Yes it does." Then he took me to a lake where I literally dunked my head in and began drinking. Once I was done he pointed to some logs in the river then said. "For this part of training you must hop onto each of those logs and make it to the other side then come back and do it another six times." I thought it looked easy enough until I hopped onto the first log to find it was really a reptile that wanted to kill me for hopping on its back. As I hopped onto each one I found they were all those reptiles. Once I made it to the other side I realised that I had to do it again. Once I did that again I walked right up to Duma and asked. "What are those things and why didn't you warn me about them." He smiled at me then said. "Those were crocodiles and where's the fun in telling you about them. Now go and do it five more times." I frowned at him then got to work on doing them again. Once I finished he said. "Well done now there is just one more exercise I want you to do." He then took me to a steep hill and when I wasn't looking he tied rocks to my arms and legs then said. "I want you to leap from ledge to ledge until you make it to the top of the hill. I looked at him as if his brain had divorced his head then just shrugged it off then got to work on it. Doing this took me two hours but when I was done I felt like my heart was going to burst so I said to Duma in an exhausted voice while taking deep breaths. "I really really hate you." Duma chuckled at me then said. "Well come on we've got to get back to the village." All I could do was nod then follow him. When we made it to the village we met up with Kontomblé. When we were right in front of him Duma looked at me and said. "Well Humphrey your training with me is done for the day and I will see you tomorrow." I then said. "Bye." Then he left.

Once he was gone I looked up at Kontomblé and asked. "Am I done for the day now?" He chuckled at me then said. "Almost you just have one more teacher." I gave him a curious look then asked. "Who?" He said. "I am your last teacher." I then asked. "What can you teach me?" He gave me a smile then answered. "I will be teaching you about the different plants that can be used to create healing potions, lotions, how to grow the plants, how to take care of the land, how to make medicines for different illnesses and how to make bath juices." I tilted my head in a confused manner then asked. "What are bath Juices?" He chuckled then said. "They are juices that you put in your bath water to make it more relaxing and make you smell nicer." I replied by saying. "Okay then." He then turned around and said. "Well then let's get going." We then started to walk into the savannah where he showed me different plants, how to grow them, how to turn them into lotions and potions and how to treat the land. **(Sorry didn't know how to describe this type of training.)**

Once we were done the sun was setting and we decided to go back to the village.

When we got back to the village it was night and a big fire was lit in the middle of the village. I saw many people were dancing around it while others were eating and watching. Kontomblé wasted no time in taking me to the front of a human who was sitting in front of everyone on a strange throne. Once we were right in front of him Kontomblé said. " Humphrey I would like you to meet my brother and chief Akachi. Akachi smiled down at me then petted my head and said. "Hello Humphrey it is nice to meet you and before you ask yes I can understand you like my brother can I to have the ability to speak to animals." I replied by saying. "Good to know but if you don't mind me asking what's with all the dancing and food." Akachi chuckled then said. "It is like this every night." I smiled then said. "I have a feeling that I'm going to like it here." Then I joined in the eating, dancing and just had a good time until it was midnight at which point I decided it was time for me to go to bed. I walked up to. Kontomblé and asked. "Kontomblé where do I sleep?" He gave me a heart warming smile then said. "Follow me." He took me to a hut with a pile of grass in it which I guess was to be my bed. Kontomblé then said. "This will be your home and you are free to decorate it as you wish." I nodded at him then said. "Okay thanks Kontomblé and goodnight." He said goodnight to me then left. I then laid down on the grass pile and went to sleep.

Three months later

Back in Jasper

Kate's POV:

Humphrey still hasn't come back and the guilt that something might have happened to him is eating me alive also the fact that his friends always give me glares whenever I pass by doesn't help one bit. I always put on a smiley face whenever I go out but everyone can tell its fake because of how red my eyes are from crying. I used to go hunting but now I just come out to eat and drink then I go back into my den and cry but before I go in I pray that Humphrey is alright.

Back in Africa

Humphreys POV:

The three months I had been training here really helped my strength, speed, jump and my knowledge of the plants and medicines of Africa. I was now three times more muscular then Garth, twice as fast as Kate, could leap onto a branch ten feet in the air, I knew all the plants, medicines, herbs and gels of Africa like the back of my hand. Frankly I was amazed at how an omega like me could become possibly one of the most strongest wolfs on the planet. I was currently harvesting different herbs for a special medicine when Kontomblé walked up and said. "Humphrey it will be time for you to go home in thirty minutes." I frowned at this although I knew this was going to happen for a week since my training was complete now so I had to go home and back to my pack to help the wolves of Jasper park. We walked back to the village where Leonard, Duma and Akachi were waiting for us. Kontomblé then bended down to me and gave me some bags and a grinding stone as he said. "These bags contain the seeds of every herb and fruit in Africa so you can grow your own little garden and the grinding rock will let you make the medicines, gels, bath liquids and fruit salads you want." Then he hugged me and said. "I'm going to miss you Humphrey." I replied by saying. "I'm going to miss you to Kontomblé." Then I walked up to Duma and Leonard as Leonard said. "We're going to miss you Humphrey." Then Duma said. "You were our best pupil." I smiled at them then said. "Your training may have nearly killed me but still I'm going to miss you two crazy psychopaths." We shared a laugh then they said. "Well we made this for you this Humphrey." They then showed me a brightly coloured blanket. I took it then said thanks guys. Finally it was time to say goodbye to Akachi. He said. "Humphrey you are one of the finest warriors I have ever had the honour of meeting and I got you these." He pulled out a knife that I could carve masks with, a Kora and a drum. He knew I had made a hobby of making masks and playing those instruments. I smiled at him then said. "Thanks but how did you know I made hobbies out of these things." He chuckled then said. "You're an open book Humphrey. You're not that hard to figure out." I smiled then asked. "Well how am I going to get home?" Kontomblé answered. "With a little African magic." He then began two spin his staff while chanting strange words. Then he slammed his staff on the ground. The flames of the fire turned blue and spun around me before completely engulfing me and my gifts. Once I was completely devoured by the flames I was launched into the air.

Back in Jasper

Kate's POV:

I just finished helping bring food to the feeding grounds after a successful hunt. While everyone was eating I saw that Humphreys friends were glaring at me like usual and as always it just made me feel even more guilty about what happened to Humphrey. I'm guessing that mom noticed because she walked up to them and said. "Listen here you three I know you miss Humphrey and you blame Kate for it but glaring at her won't solve anything and it's not like Humphrey is going to drop out of the sky in a great big ball of blue flames." Then suddenly a big ball of blue flames fell out of the sky in front of her. She jumped away from it while the omegas were to shocked to move. As soon as the flames died people could see someone sitting there wrapped in a colourful blanket that covered his body and covered it's head like a hood. My dad walked up to the thing then cautiously said. "Hello. We are friendly." The creature opened its mouth and said something I didn't expect it to say. It said. "Hey Winston long time no see." My mouth and the mouth of every other wolf dropped wide open and all I could do was whisper the owner of that voices name. "Humphrey."

Humphrey's POV:

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of everyone's shock but while I was looking around the guys decided to play a joke on me and yelled out. "WOLF PILE" Then they all hopped on me. It was then I took off my hood and said. "Okay guys very funny now would you mind letting me up." They all laughed but as they were about to Winston said. "Boys don't move." He then looked at me and said. "I'm sorry Humphrey but you're not going anywhere until you answer a few questions." I shrugged then said. "Sure sounds fair. Now what's the first question?" Winston then asked. "Where did you go and how did you get back?" I answered. "I went to Africa and I got back through African magic now can I go get some water?" He smiled then said. "Only if you can carry you're friends with you." Everyone had gotten out of their shocked states by now and began to laugh at what Winston said. I then said. "Sure." Then I easily stood up with the guys on my back and once again everyone's mouths dropped. I stopped then said. "What you guys look like you've never seen a guy going to get a drink before." They all snapped out of their trances. Then the guys got off me as Salty said. "It's not that it's just that when you left you couldn't hold us up and now you can carry us easily." Then Garth walked up and asked. "Just how much stronger did you get?" I removed the blanket that was on my body revealing my new body. When they saw it everyone's mouths dropped again so I said. " Okay people if your mouths drop one more time then I will beat the snot out of everyone here." Winston then said. "We're sorry Humphrey it's just that you've changed so much in just three months." I said. "I know but it can be annoying so I'm just going to grab my stuff and go." Winston then told me. "Lucky for you your den is exactly as you left it considering your friends wouldn't let anyone else move into it." I then looked at my friends and said. "Thanks for taking care of my den guys." They smiled and said in unison. "You're welcome." Then I left to my den.

When I got there I found the inside covered in dust and cobwebs. I sighed then thought. "Well let me see I have to clean up the dust and cobwebs, make a room with holes in the roof to allow rain water and sun light in to grow plants and herbs, make the entrance room bigger, maybe hang some masks at the entrance, make a room to sleep in, put grass and leaves in that room with my blanket to make a bed, carve some masks, make a room to carve the masks in to pass the time, make a room to store my Kora and drum in, make a fire pit in the entrance to lighten the place up, make a hole in the roof so the smoke doesn't get stuck and fill the den, make another room and Dig a hole in it fill the hole with water and dig under the hole then make a small fire pit to heat the water making a warm bath, carve out some cups to carry drinks in, make a room to make bath liquids, potions, lotions, antidotes and drinks in and finally make a room to paint a picture of the African savannah and the friends I made there so I will always have something to remind me of the times I had in Africa.

Kate's POV:

Humphrey had just left to his den and I was still processing everything that just happened from how he fell out of the sky to how much more muscular he now looks. I was then brought back to reality when Lilly shook me and said. "Why are you still here you should be going to win Humphrey's heart before some other girls go after all he is a much bigger hunk now." I replied. "Sorry Lilly it's just Humphrey has changed so much and I don't even think he'll forgive me." Lilly patted my back then said. "Don't worry Kate I'm sure he'll forgive you." I smiled then said. "Thanks Lilly you're the best." Then I ran off to go and see Humphrey.

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know I may have overdone it with Humphreys den but it all just popped into my head and those who are wondering what a Kora is. A Kora is an African instrument normally native to West Africa.**


	3. Chapter 3

Renovations and a Song

Humphreys POV:

I decided I should start with getting rid of all this dust and cobwebs then increase the size of the entrance room so I began to dust everything with my tail then I began to dig. I dusted for three minutes and dug for about ten minutes before I was satisfied. When I was done the entrance room was big enough to fit seven wolves. Then I dug the hole in the roof this took me about five. I then got a large piece of bark and stabbed a stick into it. I then put the bark over the hole with the stick going in the den so it would be able to hold the bark up when there was a fire to keep the smoke out and so I would be able to close it up when it rained. Once I was done with that part I heard some people approaching. When I went to see who it was I saw none other than my three pals Salty ,Shaky and Mooch. I smiled at them then said. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Salty answered. "Hey Humphrey we were just wondering if you could tell us why you what you did in Africa and what you learnt." I smiled at them then said. "I will tell you guys the whole story if you guard the entrance to my den and don't let anyone in while I do the renovations." They all nodded at this then I went back in to my den to continue my renovations. I decided to start carving out the different rooms.

Kate's POV:

I was on my way to Humphreys den to speak with him. When I got there his friends were standing in front of the entrance. When I tried to enter they wouldn't let me so I asked them in an annoyed voice. "Why won't you guys let me in?" Mooch answered. "Humphrey told us not to let anyone in while he is fixing up his den." I tried to push through them but they pushed me back so I decided to take drastic measures and got my parents. When my dad got there he said. "Boys I command you let Kate in to see Humphrey." They glared and said. "No." To say I was shocked was an understatement. Then my dad asked. "Why are you three disobeying a direct order?" Salty answered. "Because by letting Kate through we would betray Humphreys friendship and that is a mistake Kate made that we will not." Mom came in then said. "Now boy's I admire your loyalty to your friendship but it's messing with my daughters personal life so if you boys don't get out of the way I will-" Salty cut her off by saying. "Save it Eve even if you threaten us with one of your death threats we will not move so just come back when Humphrey is done with his renovations" We were all shocked at this so we just decided to go and wait but the way I figured it just gave me time to get ready to see Humphrey by getting ready like how I got ready for moon light howls.

Humphreys POV:

I just finished digging out the new rooms and decided I should start making the plant room. I began by digging small holes in the roof to let water and sunlight in for the plants, then I took the seeds out and then planted them in rows. This took ten minutes until I was done and when I was done I went to the room entrance and admired my work before I put the grinding stone next to the entrance. When I was done looking I decided to start making my bed so I went out passing the guys who gave me smiles it took me about two minutes. When I got back I went into my new bed room, put the leaves in a comfortable position then put my blanket over it. Once that was done I decided I better move my instruments to a room. This took one minute. I then decided to do my African painting room. I painted on the walls of a room using my finger and a glowing paint I brought with me. This took three hours until it was done. I looked around at my work it was a perfect painting of the African savannah with painting of my friends, the village and to top it off a flaming sun on the roof. I smiled at my handy work then decided to start making the tub. So I went out and found a large boulder then dragged it back to the den. No surprise that the guys had very confused looks on their faces as Salty asked "Uh Humphrey what's with the big rock?" I simply smiled at him and said. "You'll see as soon as I'm done with the renovations." They just shrugged it off while I brought the rock in but I did have to enlarge the entrance to the den and the room. once it was in I took a smaller stone and began to carve a hole into the top part and carve a few cups and a bucket out of the stone that I was taking out. This took four hours until I was finally finished. I then took my newly made bucket to get water. It took me five trips before I was finally done. Then I decided to go and get some wood to carve the masks out of. When I got back to my den I had two large pieces of wood I which I took into my carking room. After I was set up I slowly but carefully began to carve the masks. It took me 2 hours to finish it but it was worth it because now I had two wolf shaped masks in front of me. After I hung them up I realised I had to start making the fire pit. I quickly ran out and grabbed a few stones and a lot of wood. When I returned I placed all the rocks in a circle under the whole which at the moment was open then I put fire wood in the middle of pit then put some underneath the rock. Once that was done I finally had finished the renovations and I noticed it was night time. So I walked out and said to the guys. "Hey guys I'm finally finished." They turned to me as Salty said. "Finally I thought you would never finish." I chuckled at this then asked. "So what do we do now?" Salty smiled then said. "The moonlight howl is tonight and we did see a couple of hot girls staring at you." We all laughed at this before I said. "why do I have a feeling that the only reason you guys want me to come is so you can get some attention." We all laughed before we left.

We just made it to the mountain when I was swarmed by nearly every single female from both packs all begging me to be their howling partner and frankly I couldn't keep up with them. Luckily this didn't last long because Winston came and broke up the crowd before smiling at me and said. "Hello Humphrey I just came by to tell you that you are being promoted to Alpha and please talk to Kate." I gave him a curious look then said. "Thanks for the promotion Winston but why should I talk to Kate?" He frowned then said. "Why should I?" Winston then said. "Because she loves you." I was surprised by this before saying. "Well I don't love her." Winston frowned then asked. "Why? According to your friends you love her back." I frowned then said. "I used to be in love with her until she broke my heart." Then I turned around and left but not before looking back at Winston and saying. "Tell Kate that if she really does love me she'll earn my feelings back before another girl earns my love themselves." Then I returned to my den and went to sleep.

Kate's POV:

I was just about to leave the den to go to the moonlight howl and surprise Humphrey when my dad just came into the den with a sad look on his face. He walked up to me then said. "Kate I don't know how to tell you this but Humphrey told me that he no longer has love for you." Hearing this I felt like I was punched in the stomach before he said. " Humphrey also said that if you truly love him then you'll earn his love back before another girl earns it." I lowered my head and began to cry. My mom walked up and comforted while saying. "Don't worry Kate how many girls would want him." Dad then answered this question by saying. "I would say all the single she wolfs in both packs considering the minute they saw they swarmed him." Mom glared and said. "Winston you aren't helping." Dad frowned as they began talking while I went to the back of the den and cried myself to sleep.

Humphreys POV:

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and realised it was morning so I got up and went out for a hunt to stretch my muscles. I went down into the valley and saw three lone caribou grazing. I leaned down into the grass and began to approach them. Once I was close enough I took them down in five minutes. After I caught my breath I dragged them to the feeding grounds. When I nearing it I saw Winston was gathering the hunting group. When he saw me with the caribou his mouth dropped as did the mouths of the others. Winston walked up to me then asked. "Humphrey where did you get all this caribou?" I answered by saying. "I needed to stretch my muscles so I went hunting and took down these three caribou." He smiled at me then said. "Well we might as well get these back to the pack to eat." Then he whispered to me. "and please give Kate a chance." Then we dragged the caribou to the feeding grounds. Once we arrived Winston walked onto a rock in front of everyone then said. "Everyone today we have one wolf to thank for this meal." He then motioned me to step next to him. Once I was next to him he pointed at me and said. "Humphrey here took down these caribou on his own." I heard people begin to talk before Winston said. "Now everyone let's eat." Then everyone ate. While everyone was eating my friends walked up to me and Salty said. "Humphrey could you tell us what everyone wants to know?" I gave him a curious look then asked. "What would that be?" Mooch answered. "What happened to you in Africa?" I sighed knowing this was coming so I said. "I will but first you guys are going to have to gather everyone who wants to know then I will tell." They nodded then went to gather everyone who wanted to know while I just continued eating. When I was done the guys had gathered the entire pack. Salty walked up to me then said. "Well Humphrey we gathered everyone who wanted to know and basically everyone does so could you tell all of us what happened?" I sighed then told them all what happened from meeting Kontomblé to coming back home. When I was done everyone had looks of amazement and it wasn't long before I was swarmed. After I was done answering them all I decided to go to the river for a swim.

When I got to the river I jumped in and swam around for a couple of minutes. When I got out I shook myself dry then went back to my den to relax a bit. When I got there I went inside and went into my music room, picked up my Kora and began to play while singing a song I wrote.

_African sky blue, your children wait for the dawn  
African sky blue, soon a new day will be born  
African sky blue  
African sky blue, will you bless my life?  
African sunshine, soon you will warm your children's eyes  
The African river water will dance and leap in your morning light  
African sunshine  
African river water, will you bless my life?  
Oh will you bless my life?  
Oh will you bless my life?  
Oh will you bless my life?_

_What can I know?  
What can I dream?  
What can I hope?  
What will the future bring?  
You shine through me, but will you see me through?  
African sky blue_

_African thunderstorm, your soldiers march through the air  
The African rain will fall and wash away all my tears  
African falling rain  
African falling rain, will you bless my life?  
Oh will you bless my life?  
Oh will you bless my life?  
Oh will you bless my life?_

_The warrior's now a worker and his war is underground  
With cordite in the darkness he milks the bleeding veins of gold  
When the smoking rockface murmurs, he always thinks of you  
African sky blue, will you see him through?_

_Hum-oh-hum  
Hum-oh-hum…_

**(African Sky Blue by Johnny Clegg) **

When I finished playing I heard clapping coming from outside my den so I put my kora down and went to investigate. When I was out I saw everyone in the pack applauding and cheering. I was a bit confused about this so I asked. "What is going on here?" Salty walked up to me and answered. "Dude everyone heard you singing and you rock." I smiled then said. "Thanks and I call that song African Sky Blue." He smiled then went back into the crowd as it slowly began to evaporate. When it was completely gone I went back into my den, picked up a piece of wood, went into my carving room and began to carve out a new mask with a relaxed smile on my face. I did this for five minutes before I heard someone come in so I put it the mask I was carving down and went to see who it was. When I left my carving room my relaxed smile turned to a frown because standing in my entrance room was Kate looking around my entrance room. I then asked her. "What are you doing here?" she looked at me then smiled as she said. "I came to see you Humphrey and I love what you've done to the place." I replied by saying. "If you are just here to insult me then just leave." I saw her lower her head as she said. "Humphrey please listen. I'm sorry I insulted you and broke your heart but please forgive me I never meant to hurt you so much. Please give me another chance." Her speech touched me a bit so I said. "Alright but you have to start as a friend and earn my love back." she smiled at me then asked. "You want to go for a walk?" I smiled back then said. "Sure." Then we left for a walk. On our walk we began to catch up and just enjoy each other's company. When we were done it was nightfall so I dropped Kate off at her parents den where we said our goodbyes. Then I went back to my den.

When I had just gotten to the entrance of my den I heard someone talking inside of it so I quickly dived next to the entrance so I could listen in on them. I heard a female say. "Wow this Humphrey guy really is the complete package." Then I heard another girl say. "Yeah he can paint, hunt, sing, play music, has an awesome den, carves masks and has an amazing body." Then I heard a third female wolf. "Agreed and just imagine what his pups would be like." Then I heard a fourth female said. "Yeah so one of us gets that big hunk of wolf and the others can't get angry." I heard all of them say. "Yeah." Finally I heard the first one say. "We should probably get out of here now before Humphrey comes back. I mean what do you think he would say if he found us in his den talking about him." It was then that I walked in front of my den entrance, saw they were all looking away from the entrance and said. "Maybe you should ask him." They all jumped as they heard my voice and turned to see me. The looks on their faces were priceless but I was able to identify them in their shocked state I was able to identify as Candy, Sweets, Reba and Janice. Then with an annoyed look on my face I asked. "What are you all doing here?" Candy answered. "We just came to see how you were settling back into living in Jasper." I gave a sly smile before saying. "Oh really because I didn't get that from your conversation." All of their mouths fell open. After they got over the shock Reba asked. "You heard us?" I answered. "Every single word ." They all looked down in embarrassment before Janice asked. "Well while we're here would you mind explaining some things ?" I nodded then said. "Sure what do you want to know?" First Sweets asked as she pointed to my plant room. "what is that room for because it's just an empty room with holes in the roof." I answered. "That room is my plant room. In that room I have planted seeds from Africa. The holes in the roof will let in sun light and rain water." Then Candy asked. "What is the room with the big stone bowl with wood under it?" I answered. "That is my bathroom. The bowl is where I will clean myself and the wood is to light a fire to warm the water." They all nodded before I said. "Now please leave my den so I can go to bed." They all nodded before saying in unison. "Goodnight." Then they left while I went to my bedroom, got under my blanket and went to sleep.

**AN: Okay people I just want to let you know that Humphrey will return to Africa later on in this story. I am also typing a new chapter to "The adventures of fatherhood and forgiveness" and I am so sorry to all my loyal fans but you might like the way it is rewritten just please give it a chance and keep reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

A plan revealed and a date

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, the birds chirping and Winston and Garth with some Alphas standing outside my den. Wait what? I quickly bolted awake and asked. "What are you all doing here?" Winston walked forward and said. "I know you may not like this idea but I would like you to train these wolfs." My mouth hit the floor from shock before I laughed and said. "Yeah good one Winston." I then turned around to go back into my den to relax a little when he put his paw on my shoulder to stop me. I turn to see him giving me serious look as he said. "This is no joke Humphrey we can always use stronger wolfs like you in the pack." I looked at him shocked then frowned and said. " The answer is still no." Then Candu stepped in and said. "Oh come on. What ya got to lose?" I answered. "I have nothing to lose but I also have nothing to gain." Winston gave me another serious look before saying. "Alright if you train them you will have authority over them, they will have to follow your training exactly as you say no matter how tough it gets." I smiled and began to think about it before he said. "I will also give you a promotion so you will outrank them." I smiled and said. "You've got yourself a deal." Then me and Winston shook paws on it and I said. "They will all have to sleep in the same den and we start training tomorrow." Winston smiled then said. "Sounds good to me." Then he left with the alphas before I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned to see Kate walking towards me. I smiled then said. "Good morning Kate." She smiled back and said. "Good morning Humphrey. I just came by to ask if you wanted to go out tonight." I smiled at her then said. "Sounds good to me but you might want to speak to Candy, Sweets, Reba and Janice." She gave me a confused look before asking. "Why?" I answered. "Because when I came back to my den last night to find them checking it out my den while talking about one of them getting to bear my pups." Kate looked at me shocked before growling and saying. "Those bloody punks." I calmed her down before saying. "I will see you tonight okay." She smiled before saying. "Sounds good to me." She then turned and walked away. I decided that I might as well go get some exercise so I went down to a nearby river.

When I got to the river I Got there I put my paw in to feel the temperature of the water and to see the current. The temperature was cold and the current was very strong. I smiled at this because it was just the way I liked it. I then quickly jumped in and began to swim against the current to keep fit. I did this for an hour before I saw some logs coming down the river and swam to shore. Seeing the logs coming down gave me an idea. I decided I would use the logs like the crocodiles Duma made me jump on back in Africa. I smiled at the memory of my old friend then as the logs were passing I quickly jumped onto each one doing a different and more complicated move. I did this for two hours before the logs stopped. When I got back to shore I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before I heard cheering. I opened my eyes to see Candy ,Sweets, Reba and Janice cheering for me. I frowned at them then asked. "Are you girls following me." They all got scared looks before answering "No." I chuckled at their reaction before they began to circle me. I kept a sharp eye on them. As they circled me Candy said. "You know Humphrey the moonlight howl is tonight and we were thinking that we could all go together." As they rubbed their tails under my chin. I was beginning to get nervous so I knew I had to come up with a way out of this so I decided to put an end to it once and for all. "Listen girls I am sorry to say this to you but I want you to leave me alone from now on." They all got shocked looks on their faces before they all asked in unison. "WHY?" I frowned then said. "Because to be honest I love Kate and I never stopped loving her." Then surprisingly they all smiled so I asked. "Why are you girls smiling." Then I heard a voice behind me say. "Because everything went according to plan." I turned around to see none other than Lilly with a smile on her face. I then asked. "What plan?" Lilly smiled then answered. "I knew you still had feelings for Kate so I had the girls help me reveal that you were still in love with Kate." To say I was shocked was an understatement. Then I asked her "Lilly you tricked me?" She smiled and said. "Yes I did." Hearing this I couldn't help but laugh as the girls began to join in the laughter. When it stopped I realized that the sun was already beginning to set so I said. "Would you look at the time I better get ready for the moonlight howl." I then quickly ran off to a nearby pond.

When I got to the pond I quickly began to clean myself by grooming my fur so it was nice and smooth. Then I quickly ran to the moon light howl rock. When I got there I saw most of the single guys crowding around someone asking her to howl with them. I decided to see who they were crowding around and began to approach them Kate came out and my jaw dropped because she was currently drop dead gorgeous. I'm guessing she noticed the look on my face because she giggled. I quickly snapped out of my trance and said. "Wow Kate you look gorgeous." She smiled and said. "You look pretty good yourself." I smiled then we began to walk up the rock. As we were walking up I decided to start a conversation and asked. "So who were all those guys?" Kate answered. "Oh those were some guys who wanted to howl with me and to be honest while you were gone they kept trying to get me to go out with them." I growled hearing this but calmed down when she said. "but I turned them all down because I love you Humphrey even though I know you-" but I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers locking her in a kiss. I knew she was surprised by this but after a few seconds she kissed back. when I pulled away she smiled and asked. "I thought I had to earn your love back." I smiled and said. "You already have and that whole earn my love back was just a test." She smiled before asking. "What about Reba, Janice, Candy and Sweets?" I laughed before saying. "Your sister is an evil genius at times." Kate giggled at this before I said. "Let's go find a howling spot." She nodded at this. We then found a good spot and began to howl the night away.

When we were done clouds were beginning to gather which meant one thing and that would be rain. It was then Kate said. "We should probably get inside." I nodded before saying. "Let's get to my den. It's the closest den to howling rock." Sadly just as I finished saying that there was a flash of lightning, a roar of thunder and it began to rain. We quickly ran to my den to get out of the rain. Surprisingly when we got to my den we found the wolves I was meant to train tomorrow having a conversation . I frowned seeing this before asking. "What are you all doing in my den?" They all turned to see me and Kate standing there. They all looked at me before a Hutch stepped out of the group and asked. "Did you design this den completely." I answered "Yes I did. Now why are you all here?" Then Garth stepped out and answered. "We were on our way to tell you that Winston is having us stay in the den next door but we got caught in the rain so we ran into your den trying to escape the rain." I replied by saying. "Okay. Well I guess you guys are going to have to stay until the storm calms down." They all nodded at this before Candu stepped out and asked. "Well while we're here can you tell us what the room with holes in the roof is?" I nodded and said. "That room is my planting room. The holes in the roof allow sunlight and water to come in and feed the plants." They then all said. "Oh" in unison before Garth asked. "Why in the world would you want plants to grow in your den?" I replied by saying. "So I can have quick access to them and so no one can eat them or touch them." The guys and Kate got confused looks before Kate asked. "What's wrong with people touching or eating them?" I looked at her before saying. "Some of the plants I'm growing can kill a person or leave them paralysed." All their jaws dropped at this. While they were shocked I looked outside to see that the rain had calmed down so I turned to them and said. "Looks like the rains calming down so you can leave now." The boys nodded then left but I noticed that Kate stayed. I looked at her then asked. "Shouldn't you leave now?" She smiled at me and said. "No I think I should spend the night here." She then rubbed her tail underneath my chin then went into my room. I then entered my room to see her sitting on my bed as she gave me a wink. I knew what she wanted and I knew I couldn't fight it so I went along with it. Sophist to say we had fun that night.

**AN: Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter and great news tomorrow after 01:30 I will be on holiday so I will have more time to write and update all my stories and in the next chapter Oh is Eve going to be mad for more than one reason.**


	5. Chapter 5

Training and Strangling

Humphreys POV:

I woke up to see that it was very early in the morning and it was still dark. I then smelt something weird in the air before I sat up and asked myself. "What did I do before bed?" I then felt a paw on my chest and looked down to see Kate with a satisfied smile on her face as she said. "I can answer that one big boy." It then hit me like a ton of bricks. I began feeling nervous and began to freak out and say. "Holy cow your mother is going to kill me." Kate calmed me down with a kiss. When she pulled away and said. "Calm down Humphrey she doesn't have to know." I then replied. "But what if you get pregnant?" She gave me a smile and said. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it and by the chance I do get pregnant at least we'll have a family to raise together." It was then that I realized she was right and should Eve come after me I can simply hide from her considering I learnt how to use dirt and grass to cover my scent and blend into my surroundings. I just shrugged it off and said. "We should wash the scent of mating off before anyone catches wind of it. She then asked. "But how am are we supposed to bath in the river when it's probably freezing?" I smiled at her and said. "Don't worry I made my own bath out of a big rock and I can light a fire underneath it so the water warms up." Kate smiled at me and said. "Humphrey you're a genius." I smiled and asked. "You only realize that now?" we laughed at this before I lead Kate to the room with the bath and lit the fire before I said. "Just give the water a second to warm up." I then took out some spark rocks and lit thee fire underneath the bowl. I then looked at Kate and said. "Just give the water time to heat up then put the fire out so it doesn't get too hot." She nodded at this before I began to leave the room. Just as I was halfway through the door Kate asked. "Where are you going?" I looked at her and said. "Well I need to go wake up the trainees." She gave me a confused look before saying. "But it's the middle of the night." I gave her a smile and asked. "What better time to start?" I then left to where the trainees were sleeping.

When I got there I saw them all sleeping and realized I couldn't wake them by just nudging them so I quickly got my bucket, filled it up and returned to the den. Once I got there I saw they were all still asleep so with an evil grin on my face I threw the water on all of them. The looks on their faces were priceless but my joy was shot lived when I remembered that I had to train them so I yelled out. "Rise and shine ladies time for a morning jog down to the river." They all gave me confused but angry looks before Cando said. "But it's three in the morning." I replied. "Exactly! I let you all sleep in because it's your first day of training." They simply gave me annoyed looks before I said. "Well come on now times are wasting." Garth then said. "Listen we aren't going to do any training at this time in the morning." I gave him a menacing smile before saying. "You have to because I out rank you now and you have to follow all my orders." Garth simply replied. "Well I doubt that means you can wake us up at this time so goodnight." They then shook themselves dry and laid down to rest. I then smiled and remembered a trick I picked up from Leonard. I took in a deep breath then let out a roar like a lion. They all jolted awake and had terrified looks on their faces. I then yelled out. "Okay ladies unless you want to see my angry side you are going to start running NOW." They then quickly made a run for the lake while I smiled and quickly made after them.

When we got to the lake I said. "Okay boys now everyone into the water to swim against the current." They all looked at me like I was crazy before Hutch asked. "Are you nuts it's freezing in the river." I then said. "Now boys I'm giving you two options. You can either hop into the water or I can throw you in." I then let out a growl and they all quickly hopped into the water. I smiled at this and watched them swim against the current. I watched them do this for two minutes before I hopped in and joined them. After two hours the sun was beginning to rise so I said. "Okay that's enough for now." They all quickly swam to shore and collapsed from exhaustion. I smiled at them and said. "Oh come on you can't be tired after that little exercise." They all looked at me angrily before Scar stood up and yelled out. "LITTLE EXERCISE! You made us do that for two hours." I smiled and said. "Exactly! If you all keep doing this everyday then I can guarantee you will all be as muscular as me in just a few days." They all kept glaring at me for a few more seconds before just looking down and mumbling. I smiled and said. "Okay now let's get back to work." I then put them to the other training Leonard put me through for another two hours before we all headed to breakfast.

When we got to the feeding grounds Winston called me over. I went up to him and he said. "Good morning Humphrey and how's the training going." I replied. "Good morning Winston and the trainings coming along quite well." He smiled but then Eve came out and asked something that made me freeze. She asked. "Humphrey do you know where Kate is? She didn't come home last night." I answered calmly. "Well the rain was to hard for her to go anywhere so I let her stay at my place for the night and we did not do anything aside from talking and sleeping next to each other." She gave me a close up look to make sure I wasn't lying and but in Africa I learnt how to keep a straight face in the toughest situations so she didn't notice. She smiled and said. "Such a nice boy. By the way what was that loud roar coming from near your den?" Winston walked up and said. "Yeah what was that Humphrey?" I answered. "It was I getting the alphas up for training." They both gave me confused looks before Winston said. "That's impossible." I smiled at him before letting out the same roar, which made everyone stare at me in shock. I shrugged and said. "You hangout with a lion long enough you learn a few things." It was then that someone snuck up behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek; I jumped in surprise and looked to see it was Kate with a smile on her face. I smiled back before she said. "Thanks for letting me use your bath Humphrey it was great bathing in warm water." I replied. "You're welcome Kate." Then I just joined everyone eating. After I was done I continued to train the alphas the same way I was trained in Africa for five hours. After I was done I spent the rest of my day hanging with my pals and Kate.

One week later

It was morning and I had given the alphas the day off so I could relax a bit. I was currently in my carving room relaxing a bit by carving a new mask when all of a sudden Hutch ran in and said. "Humphrey you've got to get out of here." I gave him a confused look before asking. "Why? I live here." Hutch quickly replied. "Well if you don't start running you won't be living much longer." I gave him a confused look before Eve ran in with anger written all over her face. I asked in a confused tone. "Hey Eve what are you mad about." She then attempted to pounce on me but I easily dodged as she said. "Because you got my daughter pregnant." My jaw hit the ground hearing this but I quickly recovered and tried to calm Eve down by saying. "Eve please calm down your only looking on the down side." She gave me an angry but confused look before asking. "What would the Brightside to this be?" I then quickly dodged another pounce a said. "Well you're going to be a grandmother and it'll kind of be like when Kate and Lilly were pups. I mean me and Kate will need someone to take care of the pups every once and a while." But that didn't stop her anger as she quickly pounced on me and began strangling me. I kept struggling for breath until I looked at what was behind me and saw one of my masks. This gave me an idea so I reached back and grabbed it before quickly putting it on my face. This gave Eve a huge fright allowing me to quickly turn the tables and pin her to the ground. I then took my mask off and said. "Eve calm down. Remember if you kill me you'll leave the pups Kate's pregnant with with no father and you'll turn your own daughter into a widow." Eve gave me a look before saying. "Very well." Then I let her up just as Kate ran in with a sick look and worried look on her face. When she saw me she ran up and hugged me. I smiled and returned the hug. When we pulled away I said. "Well I guess we're going to be parents." She smiled and replied. "Yeah I guess so but did my mom hurt you." I replied. "Please if I can handle the training in Africa I can handle anything." She giggled at this. Before Winston entered with a smile on his face and said. "Well looks like now we have a wedding to plan." I smiled and said. "I guess so sir." Then we all left to plan it apart from Hutch who went to do his Alpha Duties.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I've got a bit of an authors block so don't expect frequent updates but I've started on a new story and I will write it when I'm out of inspiration and Happy new year to you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Happy reunions

Humphreys POV:

Me, Kate and her parents were heading towards the ceremonial rock to gather the pack. When we got there Winston howled and slowly the wolves of the united pack appeared. Once they were all present Winston said as he pointed to me. "Okay everyone we all know about Humphrey AKA the omegas back from Africa" He then pointed to Kate and said. "and my daughter Kate." Everyone nodded at this before Winston said. "Well I have big news." Everyone leaned in with anticipation before Winston said. "Kate is currently pregnant with Humphreys pups and they are getting married." After he said that everyone cheered but I saw some males shooting me envious looks and some of the females shooting envious looks at Kate. Then someone asked. "When's the wedding?" I looked at Kate and said. "Well you heard him hon when's it going to be?" She gave me a confused look before saying, "Wait your letting me choose when the weddings going to be?" I nodded as she gave me a smile before saying. "You're so sweet." She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then looked out to the pack and said. "The wedding will be held in two days." Everyone cheered at this and I smiled because tomorrow I will be marrying the love of my life. Kate and me then went to enjoy our day together.

10 hours later

I was now on my way back to my den after washing off Kates vomit at the river. I sighed and said to myself. "These next few months are going to be rough. I then went into my African room and looked at the pictures of my African friends before I sighed and walked outside. I looked at the stars and said. "I sure do wish you guys were here." I then sensed some others around me. I quickly got into attack position and scanned the area but I saw no one so I began to relax and walked back into my den but I couldn't help the feeling I was being watched. I then lied down in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke up it was morning and I still had the feeling I was being watched. I then remembered that I had to help plan the wedding. I quickly went into my bathroom and began to freshen up. Once I was done I made my way out to get to go find Kate. I walked past some of the wolfs of the united packs. Once I found her we went into her parents den to discuss thing. Then the feeling of being watched struck me again so I quickly looked around but saw no one. When I turned back to Kate and her parents they were giving me a concerned looks before Kate asked. "Humphrey is you alright? "I answered. "Yeah I'm fine just can't shake the feeling I'm being watched." She gave me a gentle smile before saying. "Your just being a little paranoid and imagining you're being watched." I then heard someone right next to Kate and me say. "No he's not." We turned and got the fright of a lifetime because sitting there was Duma. We all screamed in surprise as he fell back laughing. Once we got over the shock I gave a shocked look and asked. "Duma? Is that really you?" He got up and smiled and said. "In the fur." I then smiled and asked. "What are you doing here?" He replied. "Oh come on we've been keeping an eye on you for a while now from Africa so did you think we would miss your wedding." I gave a confused look before asking. "We?" Then all of a sudden Kontomblé appeared right next to Duma along with Leonard and Akachi. I smiled at the sight of my old friends before asking. "Guys what are you doing here?" Kontomblé smiled and said. "You wished we were here so here we are." We laughed at this before Akachi noticed Kate and asked. "Well now Humphrey who is this lovely lady?" Kate smiled at the compliment and said. "Hello my name is-" but she was cut off when she threw up on Leonard. She then finished. "Kate. I am so sorry." Leonard simply said. "It's alright but are you sick?" I answered. "She's not sick just pregnant with my pups." They smiled before showering me with congratulations. Then they noticed Eve and Winston. Kontomblé then said. "Oh you must be Winston and Eve. Humphrey told us about you and it is nice to finally meet you." They both gave him a nod. Then a plan formed in my head and whispered to the guys. "Hey guys are you up for a little mischief?" They smiled before we began to leave but before I left I turned to Kate and said. "I'll be right back sweetheart there is just something that I have been dying to see. She smiled and said. "Okay hon just hurry back." Then Winston said. "Try not to get into to much trouble." I chuckled and said. "We both know that's impossible." I saw him sigh before I left.

Me, my friends from Jasper who we picked up on the way and my pals from Africa were now outside of Garths and Lilies den. We all knew our parts so I quickly ran in acting scared and said. "Garth there is a some weird cat holding his claws to your fathers throat." Then Leonard let out a roar. Garth was talking to Lilly when I came in so he quickly looked at me and yelled. "What?" then he quickly ran out. I watched in amusement as he was tripped by Kontomblés staff and into some freshly made mud. We all laughed at him before we caught sight of his death glare and made a run for it. This continued for two hours before we finally escaped. Once that was done me, Kate and the guys began planning out the wedding for tomorrow. When night came the guys from Africa slept in a small hut they made during the day. I went to sleep like a pup that night from exhaustion and because the guys always tire me out.

**AN: Okay people I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I won't be updating next week because I'm going to camp on Wednesday to Thursday and on Friday I'm going to the "Berg en dal monuments" so please be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

Weddings and births

Humphreys POV:

I woke up with a big yawn as the sunlight hit me through the hole in the roof. I then hit me. I had to get ready and look my best because today is one of the biggest parts of my life as it's my wedding day. I quickly got up and ran into my wash room and placed a special liquid into the water which would make me smell like the African savannah. The reason being that although this is Canada I want my wedding to have a little bit of Africa as for some reason I felt that was my true home .I spent the next half an hour cleaning myself till I was spotless. When I was finally done I hopped out and shook myself dry. I then quickly ran out of my den to the ceremonial rock.

When I got there I found most of the pack waiting along with my African friends. I walked up to the ceremonial rock. When I got there I took a seat and began to wait. After five minutes of waiting Winston appeared and walked up to me and said. "Hello Humphrey I just came to tell you that Kate is coming she's just still getting ready." I replied. "Hello Winston and don't worry I would wait for Kate for the rest of eternity if I had to." He smiled at me and said. "Well Humphrey I can see that Kate-" He cut himself off and began to sniff before he asked. "Why do you smell so odd?" I replied. "This is the smell of Africa and I wear it because I feel that I should wear a piece of my other home during my wedding." He smiled at me and said. "You make very interesting choices Humphrey and this is why I think Kate made the right choice in choosing a mate." I smiled and said. "Thank you Winston." He then left me to my thoughts.

Kates POV:

I was sitting outside my parents den with Lilly brushing my fur. I was a little nervous about the wedding though. I'm guessing Lilly noticed because she asked from around the pinecone. "Is something wrong Kate?" I replied. "No Lilly I'm just a little nervous." She then asked. "Nervous about what?" I sighed and replied. "I guess I'm worried that Humphrey may need to go back to Africa." I saw Lilly put the pinecone down. She pated my back and said. "Don't worry Kate I'm sure if he has to go back it'll be for a vacation so he will definitely take you and the pups." I smiled and said. "Thanks Lilly. We better get going now after all I can't be late for my own wedding." We both giggled at this before we began to walk down to the ceremonial rock.

When we got there we found every wolf from the united packs along with our African guests. I walked up to the ceremonial rock and nearly let out laughter because Humphrey was staring at me with his mouth wide open. When I got up to him I asked. "Well how do I look?" He shook his head to get out of the amazement and said. "You look well just … wow." I giggled and said. "Thanks you look pretty wow yourself." He smiled before asking. "So do you want to start this or should I?" I answered. "We should start together." He nodded at this before we started the ceremony. Once the final part of the ceremony was about to happen I couldn't be happier as I was about to become the mate of the love of my life." When we rubbed noses everyone cheered and I could have sworn I was about to explode with happiness and I'm sure Humphrey felt the same way. When we pulled apart we were both swarmed with congratulations and people saying good luck for our relationship. The rest of the day was filled with partying and I was so happy to get some sleep after a day like that. When I arrived back to what was now mine and Humphreys den I sat beside the fireplace for my new mate who was called away by his African friends. I waited for five minutes before he entered with his head down. I became concerned and asked. "What's wrong love?" He replied. "Oh it's nothing it's just that the guys had to return to Africa. But Kontomblé said they would be back for the birth of the pups." I walked up and nuzzled him to try and comfort him and it worked cause I felt him smile. I then said. "Well come to bed sweetie and I bet tomorrow you will be completely over it." He looked at me and said. "Thanks sweetheart." We then strolled into what was now our bedroom then we both lied on the bed and went to sleep.

Three months later

Humphreys POV:

It has been three months since Kate became pregnant and she was beginning to have cravings. I was currently harvesting some berries from my plant room with a large amount of bushes each with their own fruits, vegetables etc. Surprisingly my plants grew amazingly fast so I suspected Kontomblé had enchanted the seeds or something. The reason I am in this room now is because for some reason it would seem that the pups she is currently carrying were making Kate crave these things. I guess the pups had inherited my taste for African foods. I then heard Kate ask. "Humphrey when will the food be ready?" I replied. "It's nearly done Kate just need to get this last fruit." She replied. "Well please hurry the pups are really hungry." I then picked the last fruit and put it into a basket I weaved to carry them. Once there I put the basket in front of Kate who devoured every last peace of fruit in five minutes. I sighed knowing that this was only the beginning of a tough future for me as craving are one of the easiest things to handle when expecting pups. I let out a small sigh knowing that things are going to be tough for me.

Two months later

Kate was beginning to have her mood swings, which was a complete nightmare for me. Also her belly grew larger so you could really tell she was pregnant. I was just bringing her some caribou when she quickly hopped onto it and ate like there was no tomorrow. I then said. "Whoa Kate how many pups are you carrying. She then looked at me angrily and growled. "Are you saying I'm fat?" I replied. "No Kate I'm just saying that it would appear that we're going to have quite a few pups." She then began to tear up and said. "I'm sorry I got mad Humphrey it's just these mood swings are driving me crazy." Then she burst with happiness as she said. "But if I'm having mood swings it means my pregnancy is going well right." It was times like these where I was immensely confused.

Four months later

It was finally the final month and Kate was due any day now. It was three in the morning when I felt the blanket become moist before Kate began move around in pain. I quickly got up and asked. "Kate what's wrong?" She quickly replied. "It's time the pups are coming." I quickly got up and said. "Don't worry I will get your mother now." I then heard someone say, "That won't be necessary." I turned to look at where the voice came from to see Kontomblé crawling in because of the low ceiling. I quickly asked. "What are you doing here?" He answered. "I told you we would be back for the birth of the pups now quickly get out so the birthing can be started." I nodded before leaving to the main room where Leonard, Duma and

Akachi. They tried to help me block out Kates screams of pain but no matter what they did I couldn't stop thinking about the pain Kate must be in. It was morning when the screams finally stopped before Kontomblé crawled out and said. "Congratulations Humphrey you are now the father of ten healthy new borns." At that moment I couldn't stop smiling. He then motioned me to enter the room Kate was in. I walked in to see Kate looking at the entrance waiting for me. We nuzzled before I looked at the bundles that were suckling at her belly. I looked across our new borns but I stopped half way when I saw something that confused me immensely.

**AN: Okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but the secret is a big surprise that shall be revealed in the next chapter and until then I bid you all a good day or night considering on how it depends on what time you are reading this.**


End file.
